


Heat of the Moment

by Aroihkin



Series: Silver and Scarlet [32]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroihkin/pseuds/Aroihkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris wakes up from another steamy dream, and has a moment of weakness when Tannusen offers the use of his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: [**here**](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/4443.html?thread=14189147#t14189147).
> 
> _Fernis getting rimmed by any male  
>  The rest is up to anon_

Tannusen watched as Fenris woke with a strangled gasp, going immediately still. Whatever the other elf had been dreaming, it had to have been quite... intriguing, as he'd been shifting his hips rather restlessly in an obvious rhythm. A shaft of moonlight was all the light they had, but it was enough for him to see that much, and to see the gleam of Fenris' opened eyes as he spotted his observer and glared sullenly.

The Warden smiled crookedly, "Zevran and Orsino are out on deck," he said quietly, which was true. While they'd decided to stick to pairs for safety, the tiny ship cabin was claustrophobic.

"I-I see," Fenris cleared his throat, "why were you watching me?"

"You seemed to be having a good time," Tannu couldn't help but point out, aware that he was baiting the warrior, "why wouldn't I watch?"

"Just because you--" but the other elf cut himself off as fast as he began, tone clipped and angry.

"Just because I get off on being watched, doesn't mean you do? I understand," far from offended, Tannusen shifted in place, artfully pushing the blanket off himself. The moonlight was hitting him indirectly, but well enough that he was quite visible in the darkened room.

All of him. He didn't sleep clothed when he could help it.

"What are you doing?" Fenris sounded guarded, and Tannusen chuckled.

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in making use of my mouth?" he asked, instead of explaining himself, "I could suck you off, or I could lick something else for you..."

"What are you _on_ about, mage?" and now his voice was defensive, tense. The Warden was pretty sure Fenris knew exactly what he was on about, and so he slowly climbed off his cot and stepped over to Fenris'. It wasn't exactly a long distance, with the size of the room, and he was pleased that the warrior hadn't moved or protested further... yet.

"I'm really very good with my tongue, Fenris," he murmured, "everyone else on the ship has benefited from it at _least_ once. Why not you?"

The other elf tensed, but didn't do anything else as Tannusen knelt down on the floor, placing his wrists behind his back. He wasn't going to reach for the skittish former slave, and he made that completely clear with his behavior, even going so far as to bow his head slightly.

"…" Fenris didn't say or do anything for a while, clearly conflicted. On the one hand, he'd said he wanted nothing to do with Tannusen's 'kind'. On the other hand, he was obviously _very_ turned on by whatever he'd been dreaming, and he already knew from observation that the mage craved being used. It wouldn't need to be anything more than the Warden satisfying that craving just a little tiny bit more.

And in the mostly-dark room, it had to seem more... private. Tannusen wouldn't even get to see Fenris' expression when he did it.

"What... are you wanting of me?" Fenris finally asked, hesitantly.

"Have you ever had your hole tongued?" Tannu drawled out his question, well aware that it was scandalous to just say it. He couldn't see Fenris' expression, but he _heard_ his breath catch.

"Peel off your pants," the Warden purred, "give me access to you, and we'll see if you like it."

"I shouldn't--"

"You've seen what a cheap whore I am," Tannusen cut him off smoothly, "you know it won't mean anything to me. I won't expect anything after, or consider this the start _to_ anything. You're turned on, and I'm an untethered thrall who really likes his job. That's all there is to it."

He listened as the other elf took in a deep, shuddering breath.

And then, the quiet sound of leather and fabric moving, and then Fenris paused, "How...?"

"Just lay on your back and move to the edge of the cot," Tannusen kept his voice quiet and his tone steady, "and then pull a leg up and across your other, so you're sort of half-twisted." It was that or bending over, for the best access, and he doubted Fenris wanted to do something as symbolically subservient as that for anyone, let alone a mage. At least, not at first while his nerves were so frayed.

Slowly, Fenris did as suggested, "I don't know why I'm doing this," he muttered quietly. "It isn't as though I'm a prude, but letting you..."

Instead of answering with words, Tannusen simply bowed forward, nudging the warrior's thigh further out of the way with his cheek. Fenris hissed in a breath at the contact, but it quickly turned into a quiet moan as Tannu closed in on his prize and ran his tongue over that tight, slick ring of muscle.

"If you're going to jerk off," he purred the suggestion _against_ that skin, aware of how his voice rumbled, how Fenris would _feel_ it, "go nice and slow, hm? I want to take my time back here."

And take his time he did, lapping slow and gentle and then furious and hard by turns, never quite settling into a pattern, swirling the tip of his tongue around and then, once Fenris had relaxed, wriggling _into_ him, just a tiny bit. Fenris gave a startled groan at that, and shifted a little further onto his side, pressing back against the intrusion, his hand working his cock steadily under his thigh.

Tannusen smiled, withdrawing, "We'll both have better access if you go up on your knees," he purred the suggestion, and was pleased when Fenris obeyed it, too far gone in lust to take offense at the position. He shifted onto his knees, raising his ass _into_ Tannusen's touch, pushing back against his lapping tongue with a broken moan into the cot, stroking himself furiously with one hand.

The Warden wasn't coy; he went right back to wriggling inside that slick ring, pressing further this time, so that Fenris rode _furiously_ back against his face as he jerked, gasping, tightening around Tannusen's tongue as he came.

The mage just grinned once Fenris had collapsed onto his cot, the warrior breathing as though he'd just fought an intense battle. Tannusen climbed back to his feet, returning to his own cot with his hands still held behind his back, quite pleased with the world.

He'd _told_ Fenris he was good with his tongue.


End file.
